


摄殓】游泳教练说他是gay？

by kiriemito



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriemito/pseuds/kiriemito





	摄殓】游泳教练说他是gay？

游泳教练约x社恐学生卡【校园pa  
微杰佣/黄占/裘前】番外可能会写...  
【快开学了我肯定写不了番外】  
大概讲的是一个学习游泳然后一起出去玩的故事。  
其实是私心想看男友外套∧q∧看了日服官方发的那个图，卡尔的香肩太美妙了我忍不住开始写文...【画画我太难了】  
请自行避雷。  
  
1.  
最难熬的就是夏天了。  
伊索卡尔把口罩向上拉了拉，黑色外套下的衬衣已经被汗透，粘粘地贴在背后，呼吸到的空气也是闷热潮湿的，让他倍感不适。他坐在操场边的一棵树下安静地看着书，稍微抬头，可以看到阳光从树叶的缝隙中透过来，斜斜地在他的上留下一串光斑。静谧而又美好。  
卡尔有些后悔自己没有带上相机。  
“卡尔！”带着夏天特有的骄阳，奈布边招手边向卡尔跑来，在卡尔边上挨着坐下，试图蹭一蹭树底的阴凉。作为卡尔的室友，奈布可以说算是很照顾他了，因为卡尔社恐的原因，总是奈布替他完成那些需要与人交往的事情。  
卡尔向旁边挪了挪，给奈布腾出一个位置，并且用一个疑惑的眼神代替了“你刚才叫我干什么？”这样的问句。  
奈布早就习惯了室友的沉默寡言，看到他递过来的眼神，便自顾自地说：“我刚才跟威廉他们打球，听说最近要举行一场游泳比赛。”  
看着奈布有些跃跃欲试的样子，卡尔合上书，心里已经明白了三分，然后抬头看着奈布，继续听下去。  
“我已经跟威廉他们约好了，由于这个比赛是以小组模式开展...”奈布有些犹豫的神情已经暴露了他接下来的话，“你要是不愿意参加的话...”奈布挠了挠头，看样子如果卡尔不参加，他们的小组就会陷入困境，似乎除了卡尔，其他人都坚决不来他们小组，毕竟有奈布这样的校霸在，没人敢来。  
“我...答应你就是了。”卡尔点了点头，“只是..我还不会游泳。”  
“没事！我们已经安排好了，这个星期就会有专门的教练来上游泳课，听说是校长特意找来的。”奈布对卡尔的反应感到十分惊喜。  
“比赛规则呢？我还什么都不懂。”希望不要给你们添乱。  
“放一万个心好了，有我和威廉在，拿第一是杠杠的！规则等下回去发给你。”  
看着卡尔还是隐隐有些担忧的面孔，奈布有些不忍心，但是咬了咬牙，还是把到了嘴边的话咽了下去，“那我先走了，一会儿见！”奈布急忙离开的身影远看居然有些心虚...卡尔看了一会儿，虽然有些疑惑，但没有想那么多。  
为了我们小组的胜利，我也要努力了，卡尔想。  
  
晚上的时候，卡尔就收到了奈布发来的消息，里面不光包含了游泳比赛的安排，还有游泳课程的安排。  
卡尔往下翻，睫毛闪了闪，第一节游泳课，就在明天下午。  
奈布说本来是请了两位教练的，他就随便选了一个教练来教卡尔。卡尔在心里暗暗叹了一口气，自己果然还是很麻烦别人。其实卡尔对于学游泳并没有什么兴趣，只是因为想让奈布，威廉还有伊莱这几位室友能凑到一起组队获胜。所以教练是谁，他也不想管，无论是谁，都是一样的。  
卡尔想到这里，加快了回寝室的脚步，得赶紧回去请教室友们游泳的方法才行。  
  
结果回去一看，只有伊莱躺在上铺，正在喂鸟。好巧不巧，伊莱是他们寝室里除了卡尔的唯一一只旱鸭子。  
伊莱听到开门的声音，把自己的雕雕放在了上铺的栏杆上，抬头对着门口的卡尔笑了一下，“我也要参加游泳课的训练了，不知道我们是不是同一个教练。”  
卡尔无声地走到自己的床边坐下，摘下口罩，轻轻叹了口气。他发现自己心里还是有点希望能够跟伊莱一起上游泳课。可能这样学习游泳的时候有个朋友在自己身边，可以帮助自己远离他人的嘲笑吧。  
卡尔想起之前打饭的时候走错了窗口，自己拿着空盘子很尴尬地站在食堂里，还是奈布自来熟地冲上来帮他解了围，周围人略带嘲讽的目光卡尔永生难忘，好想挖个洞钻进去，他当时是这样想的。  
“希望能一起上课。”卡尔轻声说，少年般青涩的嗓音在空气里淡淡地扩散开来，听起来很舒服。伊莱没有说话了，卡尔便从自己桌子的抽屉里拿出纸笔，工工整整地把游泳课的课程安排抄了一遍。

2.  
次日。  
卡尔最终没有等到奈布和威廉回寝室，所以昨晚他还是忍不住睡着了。  
第二天一早起来，也没有看到他俩的人影，也不知道是昨晚根本没有回来还是回来睡了一会儿又出去了。  
伊莱还在睡觉，床头上那只猫头鹰已经醒了，眨眨眼，看主人还没有醒，却被卡尔起床弄出的床板吱呀声吓得差点从那根铁杆子上掉下去。  
卡尔侧头对上猫头鹰责怪的眼神，眼角流露出一点温柔的笑意。  
早安，猫头鹰先生。卡尔在心里说。  
  
草草地收拾了一下，卡尔带上口罩出门了，按照上网搜索的指引，他出校买了一条泳裤，游泳眼镜，以防万一还买了一只游泳圈，整个过程没有说过一句话，幸好商品上也都有标签。希望下午的课程能够顺利进行。  
上午没有其他的课程，卡尔买完东西顺便吃完了早饭，又回到了寝室。  
推开门的时候寝室里正热闹。  
“他到底是怎么想的，谁知道他突然抽什么风叫我干这档子事？”  
“算了吧都累了这么长时间，我们就假装什么都不知道算了。”  
这两句话正好飘进卡尔的耳朵。  
卡尔拎着游泳圈，关上了门，寝室里突然安静了下来，卡尔虽然觉得有些莫名其妙，但还是压下了心中的疑惑，老老实实地低头走到了自己的床边放好东西。他注意到奈布和威廉已经回来了，刚才好像就是他俩在说话。  
“...”奈布有些泄气地撑着手支起下巴，侧躺在床上，隔着桌子向对面的卡尔投射出诡异的目光，细看居然还能发现其中含有委屈的成分...  
奈布上铺的威廉耐不住了，又挑起刚才的话题：“杰克他作为我们的校长应该有自己的安排...”  
谁知他刚开口就被奈布不耐烦地打断：“放p！谁知道那个伪绅士的真实面目到底是什么样的！”说完还小声加了一句：“有些人表面上看着光鲜，背地里干的事情我都不想...”他的声音越来越小，居然有点脸红。  
卡尔收拾好了自己的东西就坐在了桌子边，伊莱已经出去上课了，卡尔的桌子上还是昨晚抄得整整齐齐的游泳课程表。别人的事情他不想多管，但其实刚才在买东西出校门的路上就已经听到了女生们的窃窃私语。  
似乎全世界除了他，大家都对这个游泳比赛抱有十二万分的热情，就算不会游泳的，也都为抢约瑟夫教练的课程而挤破脑袋，当然，女生居多。另外一个教练哈斯塔那边相比之下就显得冷清多了。  
“奈布...？”卡尔还是出声打断了奈布对杰克的碎碎念式抱怨。  
“啊？”奈布突然回神，发现是卡尔在喊他，“干嘛？”他把杰克那家伙从脑子里赶走，正儿八经地开始跟卡尔聊天。  
“...你给我选的游泳教练是谁？”  
“唔...”奈布从兜里拿出手机，“我看看...”这时威廉从上铺冒了个脑袋，试图偷窥奈布的手机屏幕。  
“是约瑟夫的课。”奈布对卡尔有些愧疚，但事情的真相现在还不能说，于是奈布就把所有的锅推到了杰克身上。  
“...嗯。”卡尔点了点头，约瑟夫..他在课程表上写下了教练的名字。  
“是...我听说他人挺好的，也很有耐心....”奈布有些不放心地解释道，可在知情人威廉眼中看来这分明就是掩饰。  
威廉摇了摇头：卡尔啊，哥祝你好运，你一定要在我们校长挖的坑里玩得开心，到时候可不要怪我们...

3.  
当天下午。  
卡尔全副武装地出现在了游泳池边，大太阳晒得他有点发晕，黑色吸热的外套在这个时候各外碍事，但他真的不想脱衣服，更不想摘下口罩。所以在这样极端高温的情况下，他也只是穿了条黑色短裤。  
大部分人还没来，但也有少数女生已经先到场了，很兴奋地坐在泳池边等待着教练的出现。  
卡尔热得有点难受，就跑到泳池附近的一棵树下坐着，把印着可爱小兔子的游泳圈挂在了树枝上。卡尔喜欢在树下乘凉，因为这是远离人群观察事情发展的绝佳地方。还可以趁现在好好看看游泳教程。但刚准备把手机拿出来看就有个不识好歹的人蹭了过来。  
“同学？你也是来上游泳课的？”卡尔被突如其来的声音吓得一颤，但转头便对上一双湛蓝的眸子，像涵盖了整片大海，又温润如玉，在树荫下仿佛能够璨璨生辉。  
“啊...”卡尔还没回过神来，等回神之后才发现自己这样盯着人家目瞪口呆的样子很失礼，也很蠢，“...是的。”为了掩饰自己的失神，卡尔只好赶紧回答。  
眼前的人似乎很想笑，但又硬生生地憋了回去，在嘴角酿成一个浅笑。卡尔心里稍微有点安慰，至少没有被人笑话。他现在才发现这位有着蓝色眼眸的先生还有这一头闪亮的银发，只是带了一顶黄色的草帽，穿了一件白衬衣，太阳镜被挂在了衣领上，可以看见若有若无的肌肤...卡尔还想继续往下看，情不自禁地咽了口口水，但吞咽的声音使他突然意识到自己的目光可能太过炽热。于是卡尔有些不好意思地别过脸。  
“我好像还没有自我介绍。”只见那位先生挑了挑眉，看起来对卡尔的反应感到十分有趣，“我叫约瑟夫。”又笑吟吟地加了一句，“约瑟夫·德拉索恩斯。”  
  
空气里有片刻的凝滞，卡尔做梦也没想到自己的游泳教练这么年轻俊美。而且约瑟夫穿得像是个来度假的，一点教练的样子都没有，确实很有迷惑性。  
“...请多指教。”卡尔听到约瑟夫自报家门反而有些紧张了，想到自己不会游泳的笨拙模样..肯定很丢人。想到这里，卡尔越发沉默了，教练这么好看，自己学不好游泳，教练一定会发火的...我不想惹教练生气......  
约瑟夫也没急着要找他说什么，好像他真的只是一个十分单纯没有任何目的的，想要蹭一蹭树荫的游客。他发现卡尔的话格外地少，也格外地喜欢沉默。约瑟夫就自顾自地挑拨着卡尔讲话，像一个人在自言自语，他自己倒是并不在意。  
“你叫伊索·卡尔？”约瑟夫不知道从哪里拿过来了一个报名的册子翻看着。卡尔点了点头。“那我以后就叫你伊索好了。”卡尔无声地默许了。  
“第一次游泳？”卡尔继续点头。  
“唔...没关系的，有我在，你肯定很快就能学会 。”约瑟夫给了他一个鼓励的微笑。但卡尔还是把担心都写在了脸上。  
约瑟夫早就猜出了卡尔心里在想什么，“不呛几口水的话可能永远都学不会游泳，来上课的每个人都会经历这个过程。”卡尔往旁边缩了缩，还是没有出声。但约瑟夫突然把他搂了过来，在他耳边低声说：“你要相信自己，相信我，我们一起加油，好不好？”卡尔只是觉得心跳突然加速，头有点晕晕的可能有点中暑...但他还是很用力地点了一下头，不出意外地撞到了约瑟夫的下巴。  
“！”卡尔被这变故弄的有点不知所措，在约瑟夫的眼里看来，卡尔像极了只被揪到尾巴而惊慌失措的小兔子。一时间卡尔连手脚都没地方放，只能用力推开了约瑟夫，等到稍稍冷静下来后发现自己做了什么...  
“对..对不起！”约瑟夫揉着自己的下巴时听到了卡尔小声的道歉，刚想说没关系时却发现青年的眼角已经有些微微发红。明明是自己被欺负了，怎么反而像是自己欺负他一样？约瑟夫有些哭笑不得，这位叫做伊索的小朋友总是能带给他意料之外的惊喜和意外。  
“没...”约瑟夫还没说完，就看见卡尔迅速从地上爬起来跑开了。  
约瑟夫看着青年离开的背影，想到可能是青年太过害羞而选择逃跑的行为实在过于可爱，嘴角便抑制不住地上扬，心情很好地从地上爬起来拍拍灰尘，眼角的余光却看到了卡尔慌忙逃走落在树枝上挂着的游泳圈。  
约瑟夫取下这只游泳圈，摩挲着上面的兔子花纹。  
果然是只很可爱的小兔子。


End file.
